


Comes An Angel

by Devilc



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, revenge is a dish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of whatiffery involving Jean Paul's fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comes An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I got done reading the Green Lantern ~~Retcon'd~~ Rebirth mini last night, so _that_ was stewing in my subconsious.
> 
> And I was in the middle of reading a story on this wonderful [Azrael fan-fic site](http://homepages.ihug.com.au/~syntax4/azrael/fanfictionazrael.html) when ...

The earth over Alfred Pennyworth's grave was barely cold by the time Batman finally cornered Carleton Lehah -- Biis, he called himself -- in an abandoned warehouse not far from the docks.

Such a random thing. Alfred, running an errand, killed by Lehah, not for vengeance, but entirely by chance, when, on a whim, Lehah demonstrated the capabilities of the merchandise during an arms deal. Alfred just happened to be in the row of shops Lehah trained his crosshairs on. Wrong place. Wrong time. No more. No less.

With his prey backed up against the wall, (his heart breaking into a thousand tiny pieces with each passing moment because still, even still, he must show mercy) Batman opened his mouth to speak, to give Lehah one chance to come quietly. (And a part of him quivered in dark glee because he knew Lehah would not.)

Another voice, one familiar to them both, broke the silence.

"I was warned about this, you know. About how in this job there is always only one time -- too late." The speaker drew in a deep, shuddery breath. "I just had no idea that -- I wasn't expecting such an object lesson. But, once again, too late."

The speaker stepped into the murky light that had managed to fight its way into the building. Tall. Strong. Blond. Glasses.

Jean Paul Valley.

"I was wondering -" Batman began but was cut off by Lehah.

"You're dead! I killed you just as I killed your father!"

Jean Paul smiled. It wasn't pleasant. "Indeed you did."

"Where is the avenging angel? Where is Azrael?" Lehah sneered, "Too afraid to meet the mighty Biis? I killed you once, and I can kill you again."

"Oh, once was plenty, Biis, and unfortunately for you, while I was in the place of waiting -" Jean Paul took another step forward, his skin turning bone white while a hooded green cloak slithered over his shoulders and his voice slipped into something altogether unearthly, "- I was found by an entirely different angel of vengeance."


End file.
